KYUHYUN SI TAMPAN BLAK BLAKAN
by Aleena Liu
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah orang yang blak-blakan, sampai warga kampung dibikin kesel dan apes gara-gara omongannya. SAking frustasinya, warga kampung pengen nangkep Kyuhyun dan ngasih dia pelajaran...WARNING! GAJE! OOC! HUMOR GAGAL! Parody from AXIS CF!
1. Chapter 1

**KYUHYUN BLAK BLAKAN**

Summary : Kyuhyun adalah orang yang blak-blakan, sampe bikin seluruh warga kampungnya kebakaran jenggot gara-gara ke'blak-blakan'nya Kyuhyun. Bagaimanakah Kyuhyun dapat meloloskan diri dari ancaman warga kampung yang udah terlanjur frustasi karena ke'blak-blakan' nya? WARNING! GAJE! OOC! HUMOR GAGAL! Parody from AXIS CF!

Rate : *purapuramikir* ...hmm... T dah!

Disclaimer: SJ itu punya Tuhan YME, Jalan cerita dari tim kreatif AXIS, dan yang ngetik FF ini adalah saya. (?)

* * *

><p><em>Kyuhyun's POV<em>

_._

_.  
><em>

Aku berlari.

Berlari dan berlari.

Terus berlari.

Dan...

.

.

.

YEEY! MASUK FINIIISH!

#plak!

Emm, maaf, ulang, ulang...

Aku terus berlari dari kejaran para fans di belakangku. Mereka sangat histeris dan mengejarku kemana-mana. Aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku selalu diburu.

Memang susah jadi orang ganteng...

"_WOI! Fans mata lu katarak! Liat di belakang loo!"_

...Hah? Siapa yang teriak, noh?

"_Gue author!"_

O0o... Author, noh... apaan?

"_Fans dari hongkong? Liat di belakang, warga kampung pada bawa obor sama cangkul, celurit, dan sebagainya! Mereka udah siap ngemasak lu, terus dibakar buat jadi KYUHYUN BAKAR MADU, tauk!"_

...o0o... oke, makasih author. Saya lupa. Ternyata yang ada di belakang saya bukan fans, melainkan seluruh warga kampung yang udah siap ngebakar saya.

.

.

.

.

...Tunggu...

ngebakar saya?

...GAWATTTT!

"WOOOI! KYUHYUN! SINI LUUUU!"

"GUE BAKAR LUU!"

"JANGAN KABUR, LUUU!"

"EH, KYUU! GUE NGEFANS MA ELU, GUE SPARKYUUUU!"

...kalo udah gini, hanya ada satu cara...

Siji..

Loro...

Teluuuu!

"CABUUUUUUTTTT!"

WUUUUSH~

Aku pun melesat bagaikan petir dan menjauh dari para warga kampung itu. Aku terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari lebih kencang.

Run...Run...Run!

(#Backsound : Run Devil Run – SNSD~)

...Yap. Ini semua karena aku adalah orang yang terlalu jujur dan selalu mengemukakan apa yang ada di pikiranku dengan spontan.

Alias BLAK-BLAKAN.

Jadi orang yang blak-blakan itu memang enggak mudah,

Dan semuanya bermula saat aku berumur enam tahun, dan aku bertemu dengan seorang kakek...oh, bukan, apa dia om-om? Eh... yang penting, dia adalah laki-laki yang lebih tua dariku. Namanya adalah...

...RYAN D'MASIV...

#plak!

...ulang, ulang! Hehe...

...Dia adalah...

Lee Sooman...

_Flashback on :_

_Kyuhyun : *anteng maen sondah*_

_Sooman : *ngampirin Kyuhyun* sini, nak!_

_Kyuhyun : *nyamperin Sooman* ada apa, kek? Kakek salesman yang mau nawarin saya kosmetik?_

_Sooman : *sweatdrop*... bukan, nak... dan tolong jangan panggil saya 'kek', panggil aja 'om'._

_Kyuhyun : oke, oom! *nyengir*_

_Sooman : *berlagak sok bijak* ...Kyuhyun..._

_._

_._

_._

_... kamu akan menjadi anak yang blak-blakan._

_-Hening-_

_Kyuhyun : *pasang tampang watados* ...oom, ada upil._

_Sooman : *langsung ngupil* oh...iya... err... makasih...?_

_ 'baru aja gue bilang kalo dia bakalan jadi anak blak-blakan...' #nyesel mode on_

_._

_.  
><em>

_Flashback off_

_._

_.  
><em>

_Back to Kyuhyun's POV_

_._

_.  
><em>

Dan karena itulah, dari saat itu sampai aku tumbuh menjadi namja kelewat cakep dan jenius luar biasa seperti sekarang(?), aku jadi orang yang blak-blakan.

Dan itu semua menjadi sebuah malapetaka...

Dimulai dari mengomentari warga kampung dengan komentar yang biasa-biasa aja...itu menurutku, sih...

.

.

_Flashback lagi..._

_._

_.  
><em>

_-Di mesjid...-_

_Siwon : Ya Tuhaaan... kembalikanlah Kibummie kepada sayaaaa... TT_TT *berdoa sambil tangan nadah keatas, dilengkapi dengan badan udah ketutupin debu gara-gara bedoa nonstop*_

_Kyuhyun: ...Pak, Jangan berdoa terus...usaha juga... *mungutin kutu sama laba-laba di badan Siwon*_

_Siwon : ... *kesindir*_

_._

_.  
><em>

_-Di pertigaan jalan-_

_Sunye-Jessica : *jalan di depan Donghae sambil ngelenggak-lenggok*_

_Donghae: Prikitiwww...ceweeek... *ngedip genit dengan baju hansip lengkapnya*_

_Kyuhyun: *nyamperin Donghae* ...Mas, mata tuh buat istri, bukan buat yang laen..._

_Donghae: *kesindir* alaah, ganggu aje lu Kyu..._

_Eunhyuk : *ngejewer Donghae* makan nih! *make urat*_

_Donghae: Waaaaa! Ampuuuun!_

_._

_.  
><em>

_Flashback off_

_.  
><em>

Kembali ke Kyuhyun!

...Dan, seperti inilah aku sekarang...

Aku.

Si Tampan Kyuhyun.

Nyamar jadi BEBEGIG* sawah di tengah sawah dengan posisi yang gak elit.

_(*bebegig : orang-__orangan sawah)_

Duh... emaaaak... Kyuhyun gak mau dibakar jadi Kyuhyun bakar maduu...

Kyuhyun pengennya digoreng ala kentaki ciken aja, biar lebih eliiit...

...Tapi, bahaya kalo dimakan si Onew tukang daging di kampung sebelah...

...Aish, biarin dah! Yang penting elit!

.

_Kyuhyun's POV End_

_._

_.  
><em>

_Author POV_

Semua warga kampung dibikin kebakaran jenggot gara-gara perilaku Kyuhyun yang blak-blakan. Dan sekarang, saking frustasinya mereka, mereka pengen nangkep si Kyuhyun dan mereka pengeeen banget marahin si Kyuhyun. Gara-gara Kyu, seluruh warga kampung jadi apes melulu.

Dan sekarang, semua warga kampung lagi nyari Kyuhyun di seluruh penjuru kampung. Akan tetapi,#tsaah,, setelah dicari-cari, dari dorm SHINee ampe dorm 2PM, dari WC umum ampe WC pribadi, dari Mesjid Hagia Sophia di Turki sampe Mesjid Istiqlal di Jakarta, dari Sabang sampe Merauke, dari rumah author sampe rumah Junsu JYJ yang ajiib tenan, KYUHYUN GAK KETEMU-KETEMU.

"Sial, nih... ga' ketemu-ketemu si Kyuhyun! Dia punya ilmu palimunan, apa?" omel Pak Kepala Kampung alias Pak Kades Leeteuk. Sekarang seluruh warga kampung lagi nyari di sawah dimana Kyuhyun lagi bertransformasi menjadi bebegig yang paling ganteng diantara semua bebegig di sawah itu.

'_...semoga gue gak ketauan... tapi gue pegel, nih... aishh... gue kebelet lagi... tapi kalo gue lari, mereka pasti curiga, ada bebegig bisa jalan. Ya Tuhaaan... tolong gueeee...'_ batin Kyuhyun sambil berdiri tegak a-la bebegig dengan jerami di badannya.

"SEMUA WARGAAA! CARI KYUHYUN DIMANA AJAA! KALO KETEMU, KITA KASIH PELAJARAAAN!" sabda(?) Pak Kades Leeteuk.

"SIAP, PAK!" seru semua warga. Semuanya pun mencar, tapi ada juga yang masih jaga-jaga di sawah. Bisa aja si Kyuhyun nongkrong bareng tikus sawah sambil jongkok, kan?

Dan inilah beberapa usaha warga untuk menemukan Kyuhyun...

Yesung : *ngadep sumur* *tereak pake toa dengan suara emasnya, tak lupa teriaknya dengan nada layaknya orang yang mao nyamper maen * KYUHYUUUUUUUU~UUUUUUUUU~UUUUUUNNNNNNNN?

.

.

Hangeng : *nongol dari atas kamar mandi umum sambil tereak* KYUHYUUUUUUUUUNNNN?

Heechul : *nyiram Hangeng pake air segayung sambil gosok gigi* EH, GILE LU YE! GUE LAGI MANDI!

.

.

Shindong : *ngeraba-raba kebo kesayangannya* KYUHYUUN? INIKAH KAU? #plak!

.

.

_Back to the sawah._

Kyuhyun udah mulai gelisah. Dia udah kebelet. Dia pengennya langsung lari ke kamar mandi dan menjalankan tugas 'suci', tapi warga-warga plus Pak Kades masih jaga-jaga di depan dia. Gaswatt kalo dia gerak.

Tapi, manusia tetaplah manusia, bebegig tetaplah bebegig, kebelet tetep aja kebelet. Dengan nekatnya, Kyuhyun gerak satu senti dari tempatnya berdiri dan berniat untuk kabur ke kamar mandi,

...Tapi...

.

.

"NAH! KETAUAN LO, YE! JANGAN KABUR LU, KYU!"

GLEK

Kyuhyun nelen ludah panik pas Pak Kades Leeteuk nemuin dia. Pak Kades Leeteuk ngeraba-raba mukanya. "Heh, percuma ajeee lu nyamar jadi bebegig, gue gak akan kekelabuin! Gue gak bisa diboongin sama penyamaran luu!" kata Pak Leeteuk.

'_kalo gak bisa diboongin sama penyamaran gue, kenapa baru nemuin gue sekarang? Bukannya dari tadi!'_ batin Kyuhyun. Dia lagi berusaha biar gak blak-blakan ngomongin apa yang dia pikirin di depan Pak Leeteuk, supaya keadaan tidak bertambah buruk.#tsahh

"...Pak, saya BBB." kata Kyuhyun sambil nyengir. "BBB apaan tuh? Grup nyanyi si Raffy ahmad, Claudia Chintya Bella dkk bukan?" tanya Pak Leeteuk.

"Maksudnya, saya **B**ukan **B**ebegig **B**iasa." jawab Kyuhyun sambil nyengir watados lagi.

"Oh, terus?" tanya Pak Leeteuk lagi.

Kyuhyun nyengir narsis.

"Saya...

.

.

.

.. jadi bebegig yang ganteng."

-Hening-

Setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimat yang tak bergunanya itu, dia langsung dikeroyokin massa dan berusaha lari kearah kamar mandi, tapi sialnya dia masih dikejar massa dan terancam diiket pake tali tambang.

"WOI! KYUHYUN UDAH KETEMUU! SEBARIN KE WARGA DESAAAA!" teriak Pak Kades Leeteuk ngomandanin warganya.

"SIAP, PAK!" semua warga di TKP pun ngeluarin HP-nya.

"Haloo? Woy, Kyuhyun udah ketemu, nih!" teriak para warga kampung yang lagi neleponin warga lainnya, supaya warga yang lagi nyari Kyuhyun pada ngumpul ke sawah.

.

Pak Hansip Donghae sama Abang-abang Ronda sangar, Kangin, juga lagi neleponin warga buat ngasih tahu kalo Kyuhyun udah ketemu.

Donghae : *neleponin warga* haloo... Kyuhyun udah ketemuu.. dia tinggal dipepes! Oh, yo wess! Dateng, yee!

Kangin : *nelepon sambil badan goyang-goyang, gaya ngomong genit* eh, iya cyiiin... Kyuhyun udah ketemu tuh, iyeee... kapan mau kesininye? Oh, lagi di salon jeng? Sama sus Jeje? Oooh, okee... ntar kesini yak cyiiin... oke cyiiin, gu beeyyy...

Donghae : *ngelirik Kangin_* 'buset dah ni orang, wajahnya sangar, badannya gede, gak tahunya bencis... ih, amit amit!' _

Kangin : *nutup telepon, langsung nelepon warga lain pake intonasi sama gaya ngomong 'Laki' plus suara nge-bass* WOY! KYUHYUN UDAH KETEMU, WOY! SINI YAK! AWAS KALO GAK KESINI! #make urat

Donghae : ASTAGPIRULOH! *loncat saking kagetnya*

Tak terkecuali Yesung, Hangeng, dan Shindong yang lagi ikutan nyari Kyuhyun. Mereka juga dapet telepon.

.

.

Yesung : *ngejawab telepon di deket sumur* Halo? Halo? Kyuhyun udah ketemu? Oh, yo wes kalo begitu! *ngomong sambil nengok ke arah sumur*

- PLUK-

HP : *nyemplung ke dalem sumur*

Yesung : HAPE GUEEEEEE!

.

.

Hangeng : *nongol lagi di atas kamar mandi umum sambil ngejawab telepon* Opoo? Kyu udah ketemuu? Wah, bagus tuh! Hatur tingkyu infonyaaa!

Heechul : *frustasi gara-gara acara mandinya diganggu* EH, SIALAN LU YE! DARI TADI GANGGU AJE LU! DASAR CINA EDAN!

-BYURRRRR-

Heechul : *ngeguyur Hangeng pake air seember sambil gosok gigi*

Hangeng : BAH! HAPE GUE RUSAAAAK! KESIRAM AIIIRRRR! *merana*

Heechul : *nyeringai licik* rasain lu. Ganggu orang mandi aje.

.

.

Shindong : *nerima telepon sambil ngeraba-raba wajah kebonya* Oh, muhun? Kyuhyun udah ketemuu? Wah, sae atuh ari kitu mah! Nuhun, nya! *nyengir nyengir*

Kebo : *kesel wajahnya diraba-raba terus*

-GRAUP-

Kebo : *ngunyah HP Shindong, terus ditelen dan dicerna di perutnya buat jadi zat 'sisa'*

Shindong : *teriak histeris* HAPE URAAANG!

Kebo : MOOOOOH... (translate : "elu sih, seenaknya aje ngeraba-raba muka gue. Muka gue ni modal gue buat berkarir di dunia entertainmen, WOY!" #ganyante )

.

.

Begitulah orang-orang yang dapet info kalo si Kyu udah ketemu. Bener-bener dah, si Kyu ini bikin apes seluruh warga kampung. Pas dia bebas, blak-blakannya bikin apes. Pas dia sembunyi, bikin repot orang buat nyari dia. Pas udah ketemu lagi, bikin apes luar biasa juga. Nah, pas dia dihukum ntar, curiga dia bikin apes lagi, nih.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun tengah merana. Dia diiket di bambu pake tali tambang sambil digotong sama warga kampung. (#bayangin aja kayak yang di iklan, ngeri gue. Kasian juga bang Kuyu...)

Kyuhyun bagaikan tawanan yang ditawan oleh orang-orang indian.

"Hiks... Paaaak... lepasin Kyuuuuu..." isak Kyuhyun.

"Saya kebelet, paaaaak! Saya gak mau ngompol disiniiii! Gak elit, paaak!" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Alaaah, berisik lu! Itu pasti akal-akalan lu biar bisa kabur, kan?" omel Pak Leeteuk.

"Nggak, Paaak! Turunin saya, Paaak! Saya kebeleet, sumpah pak!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Alaaah, gue gak akan ketipu! Ngompol, ngompol aja disitu!" omel Pak Leeteuk lagi.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

.

.

Mulai ada rasa-rasa(?) aneh yang dicium sama idung para warga.

"...Kok bau pesing?" tanya Pak Leeteuk sambil nyari sumber bau itu.

"...Kok basah?" tanya Donghae sambil liat kebawah sepatunya.

"...Kok poniii?" tanya Kangin gak nyambung sambil nunjuk kuda poni di iklan Djarum 76. (?)

Kyuhyun nyengir.

"...Sa...saya...saya ngompol disitu..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang bikin para warga semakin pengen nabok wajahnya.

.

.

KRIK KRIK

.

.

Suasana hening seketika.

.

.

"SIALAN LU YEEE! UDAH BIKIN MASALAH SAMA BIKIN APES, LU NAMBAH LAGI MASALAH! GUE PITES LUU! GUE JADIIN PEPESS!" teriak Pak Leeteuk semakin frustasi. Diikuti dan diamini oleh para warga kampung yang sependapat.

Nah, kan? Pas mau dikasih hukuman aja udah bikin apes lagi!

"BAKAR AJAAAA!" teriak Donghae sambil ngelap sepatunya yang basah kena *piip* Kyuhyun.

"KUKUS AJAAA!" teriak Kangin sambil bawa langseng.

"DIOVEN AJAAAA!" teriak Siwon sambil bawa oven.

"GORENG AJAAA!" teriak Ryeowook sambil bawa katel. #wah, kemunculan perdana wookie! :3

"REBUS AJAAAA!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil bawa panci.

"DIMASAK APA AJA, YANG PENTING MINUMNYA TEH BOTOL SOSROOO!" teriak Kibum.

.

.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

.

.

Semua warga jadi hening pas denger teriakan Kibum yang agak 'unik' dan berbeda dari warga lain.

Terutama Siwon. Dia bukan hanya langsung diam, tapi langsung mangap.

.

.

"...KIBUMMIEEEE... AKHIRNYA KAU KEMBALIII!" seru Siwon sambil meluk Kibum. Kibum mengo. "Apaan nih?" omel Kibum. Seluruh warga+Kyuhyun cuman mengo ngeliatin adegan SiBum dadakan ini.

"Mbum...selama 3 taun ini aku terus berdoa sampe bulukan, debuan, kutuan, laba-laba an, bahkan sampe kegantengan(?) gara-gara kangen kamuuu! Hik hiks..." isak Siwon lebay.

"Kamu kemana ajaaaa?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"...Aku ada di rumah, kok... aku lagi ngulek sambel di dapur...(?)" jawab Kibum datar.

"Ngulek sambel kok ampe tiga taun?" protes Siwon lagi.

"Ya suka-suka gue, lah! Orang gue yang nyambel!" omel Kibum lagi.

'_...lebeh amat nih couple, sambel aja dipermasalahin...'_ batin Kyuhyun. Kali ini dia hanya ngomong di dalem hati, gak blak-blakan lagi. Dia nyoba buat nggak blak-blakan di posisi terjepit kayak gini.

SNIFF SNIFF

Kyuhyun nyium bau pesing yang amat sangat dari celananya.

'_Astagpirulooh... bau pisaaan... ga tahan gue!'_ batinnya lagi.

"...Eh, misi... saya boleh dilepasin nggak? Saya mau ganti celana..." kata Kyuhyun sambil nyengir watados. Tapi, semua warga gak ngedengerin dia dan malah merhatiin adegan telenovela SiBum tentang 'sambel' di depan mereka.

"WOY! BOLEH GAK GUE TURUN BUAT GANTI CELANA?" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi gara-gara dikacangin.

"GAK!" teriak warga kampung serempak.

"BAWA DIA!" komando Pak Leeteuk.

"SIAP, PAK!" teriak seluruh warga kampung sambil kembali ngegotong badan Kyuhyun.

"Duh, gustiiii... kudu kumaha abdii? hueee... TT_TT" teriak Kyuhyun saking menderitanya.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimanakah nasib Kyuhyun si 'blak-blakan' selanjutnya?

.

.

TUNGGU SAMPAI LANJUTAN IKLAN AXIS ADA DI LAYAR TANCEP... eh, maksudnya...TIPI KALIAN!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Huee... apaan ini? Ampun dah, ini FF ancur! *jedot jedotin kepala ke tembok*<p>

FF ini dibikin gara-gara author lagi demen liat iklan kocak di tipi. Sekarang iklan-iklan di tipi pada rame semua, bikin ngakak... kekeke...

Misalnya aja, iklan AXIS yang ini. Terilhami dari si 'JONI' lah FF ini tercipta, tentunya dengan tambahan ide-ide pribadi di sana-sini.

Selain iklan ini, masih banyak iklan yang bikin saya ngakak. Iklan Marjan Boudon misalnya, Author ngebayangin si anak yang mengo itu Henry, udah itu kakeknya Hangeng. Terus author ngakak sendiri. #ganormal

Udah itu, di iklan Cornetto yang lima rebuan, pas mau cukur poni, poni yang dicukur sama tukang cukurnya cuman sebelah gara-gara duitnya kurang. Ngakak dah. Padahal tuh gaya rambut kan gaya rambutnya mas Micky Yoochun TVXQ di MV Mirotic... gahahah... #curiga Yoochun ngasih lima rebu pas cukur rambut di MV Mirotic

Yak. Author bukannya mau promosi iklan disini, tapi author mau 'share' doang ide author yang kebetulan lewat. Dan rencananya, iklan-iklan ini mau saya jadiin FF. Dan kalo iklannya bersambung, FF nya juga berchapter. Hehehe...

Dan di FF-FF itu, termasuk FF ini, saya cuma pinjem jalan ceritanya dari iklan-iklan tersebut, dan ditambahin ide-ide saya sendiri.

Oke... mari kita tunggu lanjutan iklan AXIS tersebut... :3 (#readers : Kita? Lo aja kali, gue enggak!)

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan gelar#plak! (#bukan di undangan woyy!)

Ehm, maksudnya, maaf kalo ada typo dan bahasa yang kurang readers suka, juga kalo ada hal-hal yang tidak berkenan.

menerima review, flame, kritikan, saran, dan tiket gratis SS4ina. #plak!

gracias amigos, adios! :D *dadah bareng Hyukkie*

Aleena Liu


	2. Chapter 2

**KYUHYUN BLAK BLAKAN**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Summary : Kyuhyun adalah orang yang blak-blakan, sampe bikin seluruh warga kampungnya kebakaran jenggot gara-gara ke'blak-blakan'nya Kyuhyun. Bagaimanakah Kyuhyun dapat meloloskan diri dari ancaman warga kampung yang udah terlanjur frustasi karena ke'blak-blakan' nya? WARNING! GAJE! OOC! HUMOR GAGAL! Parody from AXIS CF!

Rate : *purapuramikir* ...hmm... T dah!

Disclaimer: SJ itu punya Tuhan YME, Jalan cerita dari tim kreatif AXIS, dan yang ngetik FF ini adalah saya. (?)

* * *

><p><em>Kyuhyun POV<em>

_.  
><em>

Disinilah aku.

Digotong massa di sebilah bambu dan diikat tali tambang.

Ditambah celana yang belum sempet diganti gara-gara... aish... kalian sudah tahu apa itu. Jangan bahas lagi, itu aib terbesarku.

Aib seorang Cho Kyuhyun, si ganteng yang gantengnya ampe ubun-ubun #plak!

"BAKAR KYUHYUUUN!"

"GORENG KYUHYUUUN!"

"KYUHYUN CAKEP, AKU NGEFAAANS!"

Aku menghela nafas mendengar seruan orang-orang yang tengah menggotong dan mengarak tubuhku ini. Entah kenapa mereka BENCI sekali padaku. Apa salah yang kuperbuat? Apa salah yang kuperbuat sampai aku diikat begini dan diarak oleh mereka sambil membawa-bawa senjata tajam, alat dapur, dan raket nyamuk?

Seingatku, kesalahanku yang paling besar itu adalah mencuri jemuran Koko Hangeng dan memakainya untuk bermain layangan. Oh, ya... dan juga menggadaikan Changmin, putranya Nci Jeje dan Abah Yunho di Toko beras buat dituker sama beras dua kilo. Dapet kembalian lima rebu pula.

Hanya itu! Kenapa mereka sampai mengikatku begini?

DAN KENAPA AKU TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN GANTI CELANAAA?

Ganti celana itu masuk dalam HAK manusia! HAK! HAK!

Huh. Baiklah, aku pasrah saja. Aku bersedia mati di jalan yang benar, karena aku adalah hamba-Nya yang bertakwa #tsahh. -omongan Siwon kah?

Tapi, walaupun aku pasrah untuk mati, aku juga pilih pilih kondisi! AKU TIDAK BISA MATI SEPERTI INI! KONDISIKU SEKARANG GAK ELIT! AKU INGIN MALAIKAT YANG MENJEMPUTKU NANTI TERPUKAU OLEH KETAMPANANKU! ANDWAEEE!

(#buset dah ni orang, mau mati aja ribet amat...)

...Dan aku juga tidak mau mati saat ini... meskipun aku bilang aku pasrah, tapi hatiku gundah... aku masih ingin memupuk pahala... apalagi aku masih bujangan... aku belon kawin... AKU MAU KAWIN DULU!

Oke. Masalah kawin entar aja, yang penting kondisi sekarang.

Aku... aku harus bertindak, tapi... keadaanku sekarang tidak memungkinkan...

Ya Tuhaaan... bantulah hamba-Mu iniiii... TT_TT

(#Wah, si Kyu tobat noh?)

.

_Kyuhyun POV End_

_._

_Author POV_

_.  
><em>

"Enaknya si Kyu diapain yak?" tanya Pak Kades Leeteuk sambil masang pose ala detektif Conan #tsahh. Semua warga lagi mikir mikir juga, ini anak mau diapain. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih komat kamit baca do'a keselamatan dunia akhirat.

"DIPEPES AJAAA!" seru Kibum sambil bawa ulekan+bumbu pepes.

"DIBIKIN LALAPP..." usul Changmin yang ternyata tiba-tiba muncul karena masih dendam sama Kyuhyun. (#Ya ealah dendam, secara dia digadai-in ke warung buat dituker ama beras dua kilo + goceng =_=)

Gak tahu darimana datengnya, tiba-tiba Spongebob dan Patrick dateng sambil ngemil lotek(?).

(*lotek : macem-macem sayur kayak toge, kangkung, labu siam, dkk yang dibumbuin sama bumbu kacang. Makanan tradisional Sunda. Mirip-mirip ama pecel.)

"Bob...bob... lo makan apaan?" tanya warga ke Spongebob.

"Oh, ini? Ini lotek." Jawab Spongebob polos.

Pak Kades mangap.

"LEETEUK? LO MAKAN LEETEUK? ASTAGFIRULLAH, SPONGEBOB! LO INI KANIBAL APAAA! EMANGNYA MANUSIA BOLEH DIMAKAN?" teriak Leeteuk panik. Dia jadi paranoid gara-gara takut dimakan Spongebob. Spongebob ama Patrick mengo sambil nyomot kerupuk sdi piring lotek.

"...Euhh... yang dimakan itu LOTEK... bukan LEETEUK..." terang Patrick dengan jeniusnya. (#tumben)

"Oh, sori... ada kesalahan teknis... maklum, faktor usia...saya salah denger..." kata Leeteuk sambil nyengir.

Gara-gara Spongebob ama Patrick ngelewat, Leeteuk jadi dapet ide.

.

.

"BAWA KYUHYUN KE LOKER DAVY JONES!" sabda Pak Kades Leeteuk.

"BAIK, PAK!" seru seluruh warga. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju loker olahraga yang aromanya udah asem-asem gitu. Dan dari kejauhan, terlihatlah tumpukan kaos kaki berkeringat dan 'beraroma' yang merupakan sumber bau asem-asem itu.

"..A...ANDWAEEEEEE!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris. Dia pengen banget nutup idung karena 'wangi' nya udah kecium dari jarak Anyer-Panarukan(?).

(#Untuk keterangan lebih jelas tentang loker Davy Jones, silakan tonton film Spongebob Squarepants episode Tuan Krab yang jadi dermawan itu lhoo...yang Spongebob-nya diculik Flying Dutchman... hehe... *promosi*)

.

.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari TKP...

.

.

"Kyuhyun... kamu dimanaa?" gumam Sungmin dengan wajah cemas. Pasti dia lagi khawatir berat, karena dari gerakan badannya udah gelisah disertai hati yang gundah. #tsahh.

Sungmin sesekali melirik kearah HP-nya. Di layar HP-nya yang -katanya- mahal itu, tertera SMS yang bertuliskan tentang telah ditemukannya Kyuhyun dan para warga akan 'memberinya pelajaran'.

Sungmin pasti sangat khawatir akan ini. Ya ealah, orang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tuh dua sejoli yang saling mencintahhhh-i.

(#buset dah, ni author lebay sumpah!)

"Hiks...Kyuhyun... where are youuu?" panggil Sungmin lagi. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin menghela nafas. Dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya mencari Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun bisa diselamatkan.

'_...Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau blak-blakan itu untuk kebaikan. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Kyuhyun!'_ batin Sungmin dengan semangat 45.

.

.

Sementara itu, di TKP...

.

.

Jarak antara kerumunan warga dan loker Davy Jones tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Kyuhyun sudah mencoba segala yang dia bisa agar bisa lepas, tapi semuanya gagal. Mulai dari meniup peluit banteng biar Appa sama Aang sang avatar datang menyelamatkannya, menyalakan senter bercap kelelawar biar Batman dateng nyelamatin dia, meniup kerang ajaib Mermaidman dan Barnacleboy agar mereka datang, bahkan dia pun nyanyi lagu 'Merindukanmu'-nya Ridho Rhoma biar Ridho Rhoma dateng nyelamatin dia. Dan semua itu gagal.

Dan Kyuhyun pun menyadari kalau nyanyi lagunya Ridho Rhoma tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"MASUKKAN DIA KE LOKER DAVY JONES!" komando Pak Kades Leeteuk. Semuanya pun mulai mendekatkan Kyuhyun ke loker Davy Jones yang terkenal bau asem itu.

Mulut Kyuhyun terlihat komat-kamit baca doa. Kalaupun Kyuhyun bakalan 'end', dia udah memperhitungkan kalau dia bakalan 'end' sambil baca doa. Dan menurutnya, dia akan masuk surga gara-gara itu.

Amiin... -author ikut ngedoa-

Jarak Kyuhyun dan loker Davy Jones tinggal beberapa senti lagi...

4 cm... idung Kyuhyun udah mulai kaget karena nyium bau 'asem' yang khas.

3 cm... idung Kyuhyun udah ngegeliat gak enak.

2 cm... idung Kyuhyun protes dan berontak.

1 cm... idung Kyuhyun pingsan dan kempes saking ga tahan sama bau loker itu, menyebabkan idungnya sekarang gak jauh beda dari Sule.

Setengah senti... Kyuhyun udah mulai kehilangan kesadaran...

Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

"ANDWAEEEEE! JAUHKAN DIA DARI LOKER ITU! JAEBAL!"

Semua warga menoleh ke sumber suara 'cempreng' nan lembut yang ternyata adalah...

...LEE SUNGMIN!

Sungmin pun berlari a-la slow motion kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan susah payah kearah Sungmin yang lari menghampirinya. Seluruh warga mangap ngeliat Sungmin yang lari a-la film-film Bollywood di MNCTV #promosi.

"Kyuuuuuuuu..."

"Minnieeeeeee..."

HOPLA!

Sungmin pun akhirnya dapat memeluk Kyuhyun dengan eratnya. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membalas pelukan Pink Bunny tersayangnya itu karena tangan dan kakinya masih diikat di bambu.

"Hiks... Kyu... untunglah... kau belum masuk ke loker itu... hiks... Kyuuuuuuuu..." isak Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum haru. "...Gomawo, Minnie..."

Hati para warga tersentuh melihat adegan telenovela yang bagaikan Romeo-Juliet di depan mereka itu.

Pak Kades Leeteuk yang hampir tersentuh hatinya langsung sadar dan memerintahkan para warga agar memasukkan Kyuhyun ke loker yang paling ditakuti se-tujuh lautan tujuh benua itu.

"MASUKKAN DIA!" serunya.

'_Huh... sial! Aku hampir saja termakan adegan telenovela ini... aish! Tahu aja gue demen nonton telenovela sejenis begitu! Oh, Kajol Devgaaan...'_ batin Pak Kades Leeteuk. BTW, dia ngomongin Bollywood apa telenovela sih? =_="

Sungmin tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung merentangkan tangannya untuk mencegah warga mendekati Kyuhyun.

"ANDWAE! KENAPA KALIAN MEMPERLAKUKAN KYUHYUN SEPERTI INI? APA SALAH KYUHYUN! SELAMA INI DIA KAN CUMA NGOMONG BLAK-BLAKAAAN!" teriak Sungmin.

Semua warga mangap seketika dan mengingat kejadian-kejadian di masa lampau(?).

.

.

_Flashback mode on_

_-Di Warteg-_

_Kyuhyun kebetulan lewat di depan warteg. Saat itu di warteg ada Donghae, Shindong, ama Changmin. Mereka lagi buka puasa. Makanannya banyak banget,maklum ada Shindong ama Changmin. Porsinya memang 'diatas rata-rata'. Donghae mengo ngeliatin mereka yang makannya banyak banget itu, tapi Donghae ga berani ngenasehatin, soalnya dia juga makannya banyak. (#maklumlaper)_

_Berikut daftar makanan yang ada di atas meja:_

_-Nasi empat bakul_

_-Ayam bekakak dua biji_

_-Sambel satu mangkok_

_-Gorengan dua piring_

_-Soto tiga mangkok_

_-Sop tiga mangkok_

_-Sambel goreng kentang_

_-Tahu ama tempe goreng_

_-Opor ayam_

_-Mie goreng_

_-Ikan goreng_

_-Spaghetti _

_-Skutel_

_-Zuppa Soup_

_-Paket Ta'jil buka puasa = meliputi Candil, Kolak pisang, sekoteng, aneka kue basah, es kelapa muda, es goyobod, pisang ijo, dan kawan-kawannya(?)._

_...Author jadi laper... (#maklum, author nulis ini pas puasa kemaren...hiks)  
><em>

"_Masya Allah... buka puasanya banyak banget? Rakus amat... gak sakit perut tuh?" komentar Kyuhyun. Emang bener sih apa yang dibilang Kyuhyun, ntu makanan sih muat buat orang yang banyak, muat buat beberapa hari juga bisa._

"_Alaaaah... banyak ngomong lo Kyu!" komentar Shindong sambil minum(?) kuah soto._

_Kyuhyun mau ngebales komentar Shindong, tapi dia keburu dapet 'bonus' dari Changmin..._

_PLOKK!_

_Changmin dengan polosnya ngelemparin tulang ikan (bahasa sunda: cucuk lauk) kearah wajah Kyuhyun yang -katanyasih- ganteng. _

"_!$#%#$%&^&*(!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris._

"_Ups, sori. Tangan gue kepeleset~" kata Changmin sambil makan es pisang ijo._

"_Bocah, lu... mau gue gadai-in lagi di warung mpok Wookie, HEH?" ancam Kyu sambil kabur._

_Ketiga orang watados alias ChangShinHae itu malah ngakak sambil nerusin makan mereka._

_Dan alhasil, perut mereka lebih buncit dari ibu-ibu hamil 7 bulan. _

"_Astagfirullaaaah... kenyang gue..." gumam Donghae._

"_Perut gue sakitt..." gumam Shindong._

"_Aigoooh, gue masih laper..." gumam Changmin._

_Shindong ama Donghae mangap ngedenger gumaman Changmin._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Di deket Pos Ronda-_

_Donghae lagi mandangin papan daftar nomer telepon+hape warga. Dan tugas Donghae sebagai hansip yang berwenang adalah membangunkan semua warga buat saur(#tsahh). _

_Tapi, Donghae bingung. Masa' dia harus neleponin semua warga?_

_Apalagi kalo warganya cantik, wah... Donghae pasti kelepasan, jadinya ngobrol terus ama ntuh orang. (#maunya)_

_Tapi, Donghae gak akan selamet pas dia pulang ke rumah. Eunhyuk pasti murka. Neee... everybody know it._

"_Takut mahal ya? Mau bangunin orang-orang saur kok itung-itungan..." komentar Kyuhyun yang gak tahu darimana asalnya tiba-tiba dateng. Donghae noleh kearah Kyuhyun sambil megang HP-nya._

"_Eeeehh... nganu..." gumam Donghae._

"_Ga usah galau kayak gitu, kalo mau hemat, pake aja si Changmin. Dia teriaknya kenceng, sekali teriak, suaranya kedenger ampe Amerika." Kata Kyuhyun sambil narik Changmin yang masih betah di pulau kapuk._

_Donghae nyengir seneng._

_._

_._

_._

"_SAUUUUUUUURRRRRR... SAUUUUUUURRRRRRR!" _

_Suara Changmin yang tergolong suara ultrasonik(?) itu kontan bikin semua warga pada bangun._

"_Makasih ya Kyu, elo jenius dah!" kata Donghae. Kyuhyun nyengir bangga._

'_KU HAMIL DULUAN~ SUDAH TIGA BULAAAN~' _

_HP Donghae bunyi. Ternyata ada yang nelepon. (#Ringtone-nya bagus yak?)_

"_Halo?" tanya Donghae pada sang penelepon._

"_!#$#%$#^&%*^&^&^$#%$##!$#^&%*^%$^#!" begitulah kira-kira suara yang didenger Donghae dari telepon itu. (#kalo ada yang ngerti, tolong bilang ke author yak...)_

_TUT TUT TUT_

_Panggilan diakhiri. Donghae terdiam di tempatnya dengan mulut mangap. Laler pun cari-cari kesempatan buat masuk. (#EnvyAmaLalet)_

"_Bang Hansip, yang nelepon siapa?" tanya Kyu dengan tampang polos._

"_...yang nelepon...ternyata..._

_._

_._

_OBAMA..." _

_Kyuhyun mengo._

"_BUAT APA OBAMA NELEPON HANSIP KAYAK ELUUU?" tereak Kyuhyun. _

"_GARA-GARA SI CHANGMIN TEREAK, TEREAKNYA KEDENGERAN AMPE AMERIKA TAUK! GARA-GARA ELO NIH!" protes Donghae._

_Kyuhyun mangap, terus pura-pura ga denger sambil jalan pulang._

_Meninggalkan Donghae sendirian yang terancam di tangkep sama bodyguard-nya Obama._

_Padahal kan tersangkanya Changmin, yak? #bingung_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End of Flasback_

_.  
><em>

Back to Kyuhyun yang lagi diiket di tiang bambu.

Semua warga jadi sedih mengingat jasa-jasa dan kebaikan Kyuhyun di masa lalu. (Ah, ga percaya author Kyuhyun melakukan kebajikan :P #plak!)

Dan mereka mulai berpikir...

...APA SALAHNYA BICARA BLAK-BLAKAN?

Semuanya tertunduk lemas dengan rasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

BRUKKK!

Siwon jatuh tertunduk dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya(?).

"APA YANG TELAH KITA PERBUAAAATT?" isak Siwon.

"Ya ampun... gue ga sadar kalo Kyuhyun tuh blak-blakan buat ngingetin kita... hiks..." isak Pak Kades Leeteuk. Semua warga ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Kyu... maapin gue, ya..." kata semuanya. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Iye... gue maapin ^^ apalagi ini kan bulan Ramadhan... kita harus saling memaafkan..." kata Kyhyun.

Sungmin jadi terharu melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang dewasa itu.

_'My Evilkyu udah dewasa... aku bangga...'_ batin Sungmin. (#ceilahh)

Para warga pun membentuk antrian panjang dan sungkeman ke Kyuhyun. Padahal, Kyuhyun masih diiket di tiang bambu.

.

.

2 JAM KEMUDIAN...

.

.

Antrian warga udah abis. Kyuhyun ngarep iketannya dibuka. Tapi, apa daya. Ga ada orang tersisa, ga ada yang mau bukain tali iketannya dari tiang bambu.

"WOOOIII! BUKAIN IKETAN GUE, WOOOIIII!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"MINNIEEEE... DIMANA KAMUU? BUKAIN DOOONG!" teriak Kyuhyun minta bantuan ke Sungmin. Apa daya pula, Sungmin ga denger. Dia lagi minum es cendol deket pos ronda bareng warga buat buka puasa.

Keadaan memang jadi tenang dan damai, tapi...

KENAPA KYUHYUN DILUPAKAN?

(Jawaban : Karena author pengen Kyuhyun menderita. #ditabok SparKyu)

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah Kyuhyun ditemenin nangis sama Spongebob+Patrick, akhirnya ada tiga orang yang dateng. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung sumringah.

Orang-orang itu adalah...

ST12...

#plak!

Eh... maksudnya, YESUNG, HANKYUNG, dan SHINDONG.

"Kalian mau bukain iketan gue yak? Ya ampun... makasih!" tereak Kyuhyun kegeeran. Mereka bertiga ngampirin Kyuhyun dengan muka marah.

"EH KYUHYUN BLAK-BLAKAN! GILE LO GARA-GARA LO HAPE GUE MASUK SUMUR!" protes Yesung.

"GARA-GARA LO JUGA HAPE GUE KESIRAM AER SAMA MPOK HEECHUL!" protes Hankyung sambil ngeliatin HP-nya yang basah kuyup.

"EH GILE LU KYU, LIAT KEBO GUE SEKARANG SAKIT PERUT GARA-GARA MAKAN HAPE GUE! UDAH HAPE GUE RUSAK, KEBO GUE SAKIT PERUT PULA! GARA-GARA ELO! GARA GARA ELO TAUUUK!" protes Shindong.

Kyuhyun mengo.

"Lha... gue kan gak salah apa-apa?" kata Kyuhyun.

Ketiga orang itu melotot seketika.

.

.

BRAAAKKK! BRUUKKK! PLAAKKK! BUUGGG! BRAKKKK! DUTTT! PRETTT! PRIKITIIWW!

.

.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa lepas dan pulang ke rumah. Tapi, sebagai gantinya dia jadi babak belur.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil mandang kalender.

"...Besok lebaran... ga kerasa nih... semoga semua KE BLAK BLAKAN gue dimaapin..." gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.

.

ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIIIM! INI FICT TELAT AMAT? #hikshiks

Author baru nyadar fict ini belom tamat, dan alhasil author ngubek2 laptop nyari ini! Syukurlah, karena Kyuhyun nasibnya baik dan dia ga mau nasibnya ngegantung, akhirnya fict ini ketemu dengan segala keajaiban! TT^TT

Dan inilah dia... fic yang harusnya author post di tahun 2011... hueee... berdosa banget nih TT^TT

Mianhae buat semuanya... makasih yg udh mau baca fic ini dan fic yang lampau... maafin author... #hikshiks

Oh ya... kalau mau review, silakan review ya... TT^TT kritiklah saya atau beri saran juga boleh... #masih nangis #digaplok umin

Umin : nangis wae! udah lah! dosa lo kan udah banyak! ga perlu ditangisin!

TT^TT baiklah, karena raden Sungmin Surapraja(?) sudah mengamuk, saya tutup cuap2 kali ini. Mohon maaf dan makasih ya...

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**KYUHYUN BLAK BLAKAN**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Summary : Kyuhyun adalah orang yang blak-blakan, sampe bikin seluruh warga kampungnya kebakaran jenggot gara-gara ke'blak-blakan'nya Kyuhyun. Bagaimanakah Kyuhyun dapat meloloskan diri dari ancaman warga kampung yang udah terlanjur frustasi karena ke'blak-blakan' nya? WARNING! GAJE! OOC! HUMOR GAGAL! Parody from AXIS CF!

Rate : *purapuramikir* ...hmm... T dah!

Disclaimer: SJ itu punya Tuhan YME, Jalan cerita dari tim kreatif AXIS, dan yang ngetik FF ini adalah saya. (?)

* * *

><p><em>Author POV<em>

_.  
><em>

Kyuhyun lagi 'dandan' di depan kaca, pake parfum, pake gatsby alias wax rambut, nyisir rambut dengan rapi, plus baju koko barunya. Gak lupa, peci warna ungu menghiasi kepalanya.

"Okeee... gue udah cakep! Minnie... Ai komiiiing!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil ngomong sendiri.

Oh iya, ngomong ngomong... hari ini tuh hari Lebaran.

(#Yaelah ni author telat amat ngasih inponya? =_=)

.

.

-SETELAH SHALAT IED-

.

.

Kyuhyun mau 'ngapelin' Sungmin di rumahnya. Di depan rumah Sungmin, terlihatlah seseorang dengan kerudung pink dan baju putihnya.

Dan juga... wajahnya yang cerah berkilauan bak wajah Nikita Willy di iklan Fair and Lovely di TV... #plak!

(#Sekilas inpo ntu iklan vitamin wajah ngedit muka Nikita Willy-nya kelebehan, yak? Ampe bling-bling kayak lampu Osram gitu... =3=)

Kyuhyun terpana melihat 'kecerahan' wajah seseorang itu.

"SUNGMINNIIIEEEEEE..." panggil Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri orang itu. Si orang berkerudung pink itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"AAH! KYUUUUUU!" panggil seseorang berkerudung pink yang pada akhirnya diketahui bernama Sungmin itu.

(#Ya ealah itu Sungmin... orang tadi Kyuhyun manggil 'Minnie' juga... ga mungkin kan orang itu Syahrini? =3=)

Kedua sejoli itu pun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Minnie... kamu cantik bangeeet... Arumi Bachsin(?) aja kalaah! Britney Spear aja ranking keseribu sementara kamu ranking satuu di hatikuu!" gombal Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung senyum ngeliatin gigi kelincinya itu.

"Aish! Lebaran gini masih aja ngegombal!" kata Sungmin.

"...Minnie... Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin ya... aku punya banyak salah..." kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih. Sungmin mengangguk penuh arti.

"Ne... Kyu, maafin aku juga ya... kemarin juga aku lupa ngelepas iketan kamu dan asik minum cendol di pos ronda... soalnya aku haus banget, belon buka... maafin aku ya... Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin ya Kyu..."

Kedua sejoli itu pun akhirnya bersalaman dan berpelukan penuh arti. Kyuhyun memeluk erat Sungmin bagaikan pelukannya Teletubbies.

Dan agar momen ini lebih 'sreg', author ikut partisipasi buat naburin mawar pink dan nyalain kipas angin buat efek bunga berguguran plus angin yang berhembus. #Authorlagibaik

Tapi... di tengah suasana indah itu... ADA SESUATU YANG MENGANGGU...

.

.

"KYUHYUUUUUUN! LIAT NIIIIIIHHHH!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin otomatis menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil mereka itu.

Mereka pun mendapati kalo...

SELURUH WARGA DESA UDAH KUMPUL DI DEKET MEREKA

PLUS BAJU BLING BLING

DAN PERHIASAN BLING BLING

JUGA GIGI BLING BLING

ALHAMDULILLAH GA ADA YANG IDUNGNYA BLING BLING GARA-GARA DISUMBAT EMAS (?).

"Woi, Kyuhyun! Keren kan?" tanya Donghae yang tadi udah manggil Kyuhyun. Donghae langsung pasang pose andalannya-kaki dinaikin satu ke kursi taman sambil ngeliatin cincin emasnya di setiap jari, gak lupa gelang emas, kalung emas, baju bertabur emas, peci beraksesoris emas, ampe sepatu pantofel-nya ada butiran emas.

Dan ada satu hal wajib lagi...

SENYUM 'EMAS' YANG MEMBUAT SEMUA ELFISHY PINGSAN SEKETIKA...

Warga desa di belakang Donghae pun ikut memamerkan baju lebarannya-yang penuh dengan emas.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melongo melihat penampilan para warga. Mereka mangap ampe lalat yang tadinya mau masuk mulut KyuMin pun gajadi masuk dan ikut mangap ngeliat warga kampung.

BLING BLING BOOO!

(Jjong : manggil gue? ^^ Author: GA! -tendang Jjong ke bak mandi-)

Terdengarlah lagu yang indah dan musik yang familiar...

LAGU SEMI DANGDUT!

'_**Heyyyy Kyuhyun blak-blakaaaaaannnn Kyuhyuuuuunnnn~~~~~~'**_

Dengan dimulainya alunan lagu itu, para warga pun berebut mamerin bajunya kayak di catwalk.

Donghae nunjukkin jam tangan dan gelang emasnya.

"**BARU!"**

Eunhyuk lalu berjalan gaya peragawati dan nunjukkin baju barunya yang bling bling itu, persis kayak punya Syahrini(?).

"**KOLEKSI MASA KINI!"**

Yesung ama Kangin-si kembar beda bapak beda ibu beda wajah yang mirip cuma nama itu (Jongwoon-Youngwoon) ga mau kalah dan nunjukkin barang-barangnya juga.

"**BERMEREK!"**

Pak Kades Leeteuk pun menunjukkan baju koko item beraksen emas, dipadu dengan 'senyum cerahnya' karena terdapat 'behel' alias kawat gigi berlapis emas. (#Masya Allaaah...)

"**KEREN!"**

Neng Ichul a.k.a Heechul pun menunjukkan aksesoris kerudungnya yang bling bling bertabur berlian merah.

"**FESYEN!"**

"STOOOOOPPP!" teriak Kyuhyun. Semua warga langsung diem.

"LEBARAN ITU BUKAN BUAT PAMER, WOYY!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi dengan -lumayan- bijaknya.

Para warga yang tadinya jalan-jalan kayak di catwalk langsung tertunduk ngedenger Kyuhyun ngomong gitu.

'_Tumben dia bijak gitu?'_ batin warga-warga.

"Lebaran itu... buat silaturahmi sama orang yang kalian sayangi... kayak aku ke Sungminnie... kita lebaran bareng kan' ya?" kata Kyuhyun ke Sungmin. Sungmin ngangguk penuh arti. "Iya, Kyu..."

Orang-orang yang tadinya nunduk lemes lansung mengo ngedenger perkataan Kyuhyun.

'_...Bener nih kata si Kyuhyun... lebaran bukan buat pamer!'_ batin semuanya sambil melepas perhiasan yang -sumpah sangat terlalu- berlebihan itu. Ada yang nyopot cincin-kalung-gelang, bahkan pak Hansip Donghae ngerelain peci dan butiran-butiran emas yang ada di bajunya. Emas di sepatunya juga dilepas.

"Beeeb... jangan dong... pan biar gue keliatan bling bling gituu..." rengek Donghae ke Eunhyuk yang lagi ngelepasin barang-barang serba BLING BLING nya.

"Ih, jangan gitu ah! Lebaran nih... jangan suka pamer kayak begitu... kita ini mau silaturahmi..." kata Eunhyuk sambil ngelepasin sepatu Donghae yang udah kinclong gara-gara emas itu.

"...Hae... kita ini jangan berlebih-lebihan... lebih baik kita terlihat bersinar dengan kebaikan, daripada terlihat bersinar karena harta yang hanya sementara..." kata Eunhyuk dengan sangat sangat bijak. (#Author terharu... author emang ga salah pilih bias! Hikss... *susut ingus*)

Donghae langsung terharu dan meluk Eunhyuk.

"Alhamdulillaaaaah gue punya istri soleh kayak kamu Hyukkiee... maafin aku ya, Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin..." kata Donghae. Eunhyuk ngangguk. "Aku juga sama, Hae... kamu suami soleh, cuman sayang kamu suka maen mata ama cewek... Minal Aidzin ya..."

Akhirnya, seluruh warga terharu ngeliat adegan HaeHyuk itu. Tidak terkecuali Siwon. Sebagai orang taat agama, dia sangat terharu. Dia hanya bisa nyusut ingus dan berpikir...

'_Kapaaaan yak gue ama Kibum begitu?'_

(#Author mendukungmu Won... hwaiting!)

Pak Kades Leeteuk juga ngelepasin behelnya yang terbuat dari EMAS dengan berat hati.

"Astagfirullaaaah! Pak Kades pake behel? Dari emas pula!" teriak Siwon. Leeteuk nyengir. "Nak Siwon, gigi saya kurang rapi sih... ehehe..."

BOHONG! DIA CUMAN PENGEN GAYA DOANG! GIGINYA MASIH RAPIH GITU, KOK! #AuthorMeluruskanMasalah

Neng Ichul a.k.a Heechul dkk juga ngelepasin semua barang barang BLING BLING nya dan akhirnya semua warga pada maaf-maafan.

"Maafin gue ya, Kyu... gue udah marahin elu..." kata Pak Kades dkk. Yesung dan Hankyung juga minta maaf udah ngeroyokin Kyuhyun kemaren. #Astagfirullah...

"Bo...Kebo... maapin gue ya... perut lo ga sakit lagi, kan?" tanya Shindong ke Kebo-nya. Kebonya ngangguk penuh arti. Shindong dan Kebo-nya pun berpelukan dan bermaafan. #busetdah!

Kyuhyun ngampirin Shindong yang lagi meluk kebo-nya.

"Hyung! Salaman ama Kyu juga!" kata Kyuhyun. Shindong pun melepaskan pelukannya dari si Kebo dan bermaafan sama Kyuhyun.

Sungguh indah hari suci nan fitri ini... semuanya saling bersilaturahmi dan bermaaf-maafan...

Setelah bersalam-salaman, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah Sungmin dan makan kupat, tapi dia tidak sengaja melihat sosok seseorang yang ia kenal...

Di dekat pagar, ada beberapa bebek yang numpang lewat...

Dan di belakang para bebek itulah, seseorang yang Kyuhyun kenal itu berdiri. Seseorang dengan jubah, baju, dan topi serba hitam.

Kyuhyun terpana dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Semua memorinya bagaikan terlintas kembali diatas kepalanya.

Saat dia diberi tahu seseorang kalau ia akan ditakdirkan menjadi orang yang blak blakan...

Saat dia mengatakan hal yang terlalu 'blak blakan' ke warga desa...

Saat dia diburu oleh warga desa...

Saat dia pura pura jadi bebegig sawah...

Saat dia diiket di tiang bambu dan terancam untuk masuk loker Davy Jones...

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan lekat-lekat orang berbaju hitam itu.

ORANG ITU... ADALAH ORANG YANG TELAH MENCERITAKAN TAKDIR KYUHYUN PADANYA SAAT MASIH KECIL... DIA ADALAH...

.

.

**OOM SOOMAN**...

DIA MEMBERITAHUKAN KYUHYUN KALAU DIA AKAN MENERIMA TAKDIR YANG BESAR...

TAKDIR YANG MENGATAKAN BAHWA **KYUHYUN** AKAN MENJADI **ORANG YANG BLAK-BLAKAN**...

#Backsound: TENENGGGGGG

Dan perlahan, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memanggil orang itu...

"Ka...kamu...ooom..."

Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, orang itu mengangguk penuh arti.

Dia pun melemparkan bom asap dan...

VOILA! DIA MENGHILANG! #teriak a-la Dora

Tapi... bukan hanya Oom Sooman yang menghilang...

KELOMPOK BEBEK YANG NUMPANG LEWAT ITU JUGA IKUT NGILANG!

"WOOI! MALING *SOAAAAANG!" teriak Shindong-ga terima bebek-bebeknya ikut ngilang.

(*soang : bahasa sunda-nya bebek)

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Dia tahu kalau takdirnya sangat berharga.

'_Terimakasih oom Sooman... menjadi orang yang blak-blakan itu memberikanku banyak hikmah dan pelajaran...'_

.

.

.

**THE END **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

****Ahh... akhirnya ini fic Adaptasi dari Joni Blak-blakan edisi ramadhan selesai juga... XDDD

Yah... meskipun ini benar benar terlamabat... *lirik kalender* *mojok* *nangis bareng yehyuk*

Hueee... maaf ya... maaf TT^TT maaf atas kelalaian dan keterlambatan author... #hiks

Tapi, alhamdulillah, nasib kyu ga ngegantung dan happy ending.

Makasih buat yang udah baca, jeongmal kamsahamnidaaaa... ^^

Author akan mencoba lebih baik lagi untuk dapat menulis FF yang lebih baik dari ini, jadi review sangat dibutuhkan untuk masukan author ^^ makasih yaa

.

.

YANG **REVIEW** DIKASIH BIAS, YANG **REVIEW** DIKASIH BIAS

.

.


End file.
